Character Selection
Main characters： Taijutsu: Force/S.Attack/Hit/Agility/Critical Genjutsu: Chakra/S.Attack/Hit/Agility/Power Ninjutsu: Force/S.Attack/Hit/Agility/Critcal This is probably as basic as it gets, your main character is the character that early on will be making the big hits with the powerful skills, you need to buff their damage and stack them with dodge and block reduction (Hit and S.Attack) to make sure you hit your target Team mate(excerpt)： 1. Hinata(Sign in 3 days to unlock): Block/Power/Counter/Force or Chakra/Dodge Hinata is a tank thanks to her powerful Block talent which allows her to block at an exceptional rate, along with her Jutsu she is granted an even larger block rate. It is important to raise her HP as well because even if she can reduce damage she can still be hit and the more HP she has he more damage she can take. It would also be wise to give her some Counter jades as they reduce criticals. Force and Chakra aren't the most important but they can help fortify her defenses, every little bit helps. 2. Neji(Ninja Club for 15 Hyuuga Curse Seal): Force/Critical/S.Attack/Agility Neji is a basic character, he is the perfect answer for Hinata because his jutsu decreases block rate by 15 percent which is pretty good. Neji's damage isn't amazing but it isn't weak either, once he is able to land criticals he is a dangerous character that is able to tear through vanguards with ease. 3. Ino(Lv.30 Tavern for 50 Blue souls)/'Sakura'(Lv.30Tavern for 200 purple souls):Chakra/Agility/Power What's a team without a medical ninja for some soild defense? Your healers are your life line early on. Your medical ninja must be quick, healing wins games! The mighty healing tank combo is slow but it will destroy most teams if they are not prepared! Chakra boosts their healing amount and damage when they do attack and the speed makes sure your vanguard is constantly being healed preventing a K.O. These two girls are low in heath too so if you have some spare power jades laying around they would be put to good use here. 4. Sasuke (Unlocked with first top up): Force/Critical/Fury/Hit Sasuke... He is by far one of the most powerful team members and yet the most hated opponent. Sasuke's jutsu Chidori allows him to bypass the vanguard and attack your assault line directly which is an incredible upperhand by itself. Adding force will increase his attack power while adding fury will help his initial fury amount at the beginning of the game and it may not do much now but if you add enough Sasuke could start the match with a Jutsu. Finally stack as much crtical as you possibly can on him because a Sasuke that can land a crit will obliterate your opponents with ease. At level 50 you may upgrade Sasuke (You need 37 Chidori and 300 purple souls) to Sasuke he goes from an A- ranked ninja to an S rank and his ability greatly improve. He also wears his chunin exam outfit and gets a new animation which looks amazing. In this new form Sasuke becomes the monster he always could have been. His Chidori Sharp Spear cuts down opponents assault lines like nothing, it also hits 3 times instead of once. This form of Sasuke also gets a damage increase. 5. Asuma(Lv.30Tavern for 200 purple souls): Force/Critical/S.Attack/Hit Asuma is a Vanguard's nightmare. He has the Crit talent allowing him to land some pretty hefty attacks. His jutsu Flying Swallow is really strong, it deals heavy damage to the vanguard but it also raises Asuma's crit rate 35 percent for 3 rounds. Asuma already has high crit rate and this just makes it that much better. If your team is focusing on vanguard kills then this is a good choice. Since he is a vanguard damage dealer he needs those reduction jades to break through those defenses. 6. Shikamaru(Lv. 30Tavern for 200 purple souls): Force/Critical/Hit Shikamaru is a resourceful ninja, his Jutsu Shadow Sitching isn't powerful by itself but his special ability Nara Clan allows him to get a 50 percent damage boost on all attacks. Not only that but his Jutsu reduces defense by 15 percent making Shikamaru a really good team member! He is able to stay in use far beyond most other characters and his debuff can do some serious damage to a opponent if you use it right. This ninja is tactical friendly and could get into any strategy and shake things up. You want to gear him up in a lot of force for attacking and even more crit because as an assaulter it's a powerful stat that can turn the tides of any game. Every ninja needs hit rate as it counters those pesky dodgers.